Seros Animus (Jago Pulastra)
thumb|200px|right 'General Information' Race: Aasimar Class: Inquisitor Level: 2 Experience: 1,762 XP (Next level at: 3,300) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Deity: The Sword Saints First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Roughy River Run Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 92 Height: 5'10" Weight: 165 lbs. Hair: Mocha Eyes: Indigo Skin: Off-Cream |-|Appearance= Standing tall and proud regardless of the circumstances, Seros has short, choppy, brown hair, carefully hiding the tips of his slightly-pointed ears. A narrow face and pointed nose leads to a broad chin, his features soft and slightly luminescent under the correct light. Were it not for the deep purple of his eyes, it would be very easy to mistake Seros as any other face in Rorn. His dress often fits his travels, though he favors cloaks and capes, as well as sturdy boots and thick trousers. Green and red are often featured in some way, shape, or form, though his outfits try to keep to more gentle shades of white to black, browns, and blues. |-|Demeanor= Disarming in the softness of his voice and presence, it's sometimes hard to even notice Seros has entered a room. Once he begins speaking, however, the strength of his convictions are all too easily heard. A dedicated peacemaker, hunter, and soldier (in that order), this Inquisitor is fast to take on allies and even quicker to defend them within danger. However, his vengeance against betrayal can be rightly inspired, effectuated with a burning-cold precision. Outside of that zealous anger rests a calm, friendly man who would gladly lift a pint with comrades at the end of a hard day's work, only to quickly throw himself to his next assignment with renewed fervor. |-|Background= Rornish by birth, the Aasimar called Seros Animus grew up within the 6th District of Rorden, and as such was exposed to the sharp discipline of military life early on. As many of Rorn, he took his path through the military, showing courage enough to be made a junior officer by the end of his 5 year service, but ultimately deemed not fit for further advancement due to a lack of presence and authority. These comments, though seemingly benign, set a fire within Seros, driving him to enlist again and again to prove his mettle and worth to the land of living Saints. Each year brought more commendations, but the final word that Seros's talents simply did not lie within leadership. Nearly 50 years of his life had been used heartily by Rorn's Generals, and the Aasimar felt as though he might as well had become a basket weaver for all the good it did. The soldier would not take this as an answer, instead leaving Rorn to sell his blade to their on-again, off-again allies, the Irthians. The Mercenary Life started on rough waters as Seros sought a company that would take him in, but was turned away due to his inexperience in the "Frontier" as his fellow Rornish put it. Swearing by Firecast herself that he would prove his worth, he eventually was given his chance when he linked up with a small company out of Silverton given a general patrol duty near the Rhat'matanis border. Though the Westerners were nervous and told terrible stories of the Tesh and the horrid things they would do to their living (and dead) captives, Seros paid these tall-tales no mind. It wasn't until a Tesh scouting force was actually encountered in Irthos lands that an easy assignment went awry. The Silvertons, for their skill at arms, held their ground as nearly a quarter of them were cut down by eldritch arcane energies. When a pair of savage, hulking, animalistic creatures also rushed into the fray, laughing wildly as they ripped apart men and women with curved blades and their very jaws, even the brave of the Baronies fled for their lives. But not Seros. The Firecast had felled demons. She had toppled sorcerers. She had shown the power of mere mortals, of what the learned warrior was capable of. Those cackling abominations, those corrupted Magi, they were nothing that Seros feared. Fear lay in failure, in the constant rejections, in the inability to prove worthy in the eyes of the Saints; not in the growls and claws of some physical monster. Blade drawn, Seros charged into these terrifying enemies, horrors he knew as "Gnolls" from his many years of study in Rornish academies. He screamed at the Silvertons, demanding that if they were to leave him to die, they would tell all of Rorn of how the last Animus died - in valor. Upon running one of the Gnolls through with his sword and taking a harrowing blow from the other, Seros assumed death was close, but at least earned. What he had not expected was the sights and sounds of his stand had shaken his fellow Mercenaries from their terror, catapulting them back into battle. Surprised at the sudden change of fortune, the Tesh and their monsters were overwhelmed under a mass of steel and driven away from Irthos, pursued just far enough to make sure they could not return easily. Seros was treated quickly in the field and then brought to the nearest town for recovery, where word was spread by the Silverton Mercenaries of how one soldier stared down fire and ferocity without yielding once. Of note, however, was that one of the Gnolls had escaped, along with a decent size of his host. Whether their masters in Rhat'matanis would hear of this border skirmish was unknown, but Seros was certain that the their Occult leaders would be none too pleased. Would they come for him some day? He was uncertain, but for now, they had won a victory against them. For his part, the Aasimar tried to prevent the details of the mercenaries' story from straying too far from the truth, but ultimately it was the constant talk of how his bravery had inspired the rest of the troop that struck Seros with a sense of purpose and pride. That, then, was how he would serve Rorn, both at home and abroad. Before they parted ways, the Silvertons informed Seros of the vast opportunities in Venza and recommended that a soldier of his skill and courage make way to the Jewel of D'Oro Coast. He agreed to do so, but not before returning home to visit Rorden's Reach, isolating himself in prayer for a tenday in thanks to the Firecast, for he knew it was her guidance that kept him alive. He swore himself to her ideals: to learn about his enemies that they may be swayed or destroyed, and to always remain composed, no matter the situation. His blade would be guided by her hand, and he would become her instrument of the hunt within The Eastern Continent. Already he knew of worse creatures within the world, and of the men and women afraid to stand against them. Maniacal Fey. Devilish Fiends. Corrupted Undead. Demonic Warlocks. Worse enemies that his mere mortal perception could not conceive the horror of. Seros pledged to learn, and to teach. To show the people that Fear was the true Enemy, not these foes that bled just like them. And to show the Monsters that they would need to do better than Fear, for he was coming for them. |-|Languages= Common (Racial) Inner Sea (Regional) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 16 (+3) | 16 -- -- -- -- | (10) | DEX 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | CON 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- -- -- | ( 2) | INT 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | ( 0) | WIS 16 (+3) | 14 +2 -- -- -- | ( 5) | CHA 10 (+0) | 8 +2 -- -- -- | (-2) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: 18 + CON(1)x2 + Favored Class(2) Max -2 Init: +5 + Cunning Initiative(3) BAB: +1 Inquisitor(1) CMB: +4 + STR(3) CMD: 17 + BAB(1) + STR(3) + DEX(2) + Dodge(1) Speed: 20 ft. + Armored Coat(-10) Vision: Darkvision 60' Damage Reduction: - N/A Spell Resistance: - N/A Energy Resistance: - Acid 5, Cold 5, Electricity 5 'Defense' AC: 17 + DEX(2) + Armor(4) + Dodge(1) Flat: 14 + Armor(4) Touch: 13 + DEX(2) + Dodge(1) Fort: +4 + Inquisitor(3) Reflex: +2 + Inquisitor(0) Will: +6 + Inquisitor(3) Notes: 'Offense' |-|Longsword= Melee: +4 + STR(3) Damage: 1d8+4 + STR*1/2(+4) Crit: 19-20/x2 Type: Piercing/Slashing Range: Melee Special: Wielded in Two Hands |-|Sling= Ranged: +3 + DEX(2) Damage: 1d4 + STR(3) Crit: 20/x2 Type: Bludgeoning Range: 50 ft. Special: Notes: 'Aasimar Racial Traits' +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma Medium: No bonus/penalty to size Normal Speed: Base land speed 30 ft. Darkvision: Aasimars can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Skilled: Aasimars have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. Spell-Like Ability: Aasimars can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to the aasimar's class level). Scion of Humanity: Counts as Outsider (Native) and Humanoid (Human) for any effect related to race. Can pass for human without using the Disguise Skill. 'Inquisitor Class Features' (favored class) Proficiencies: Simple Weapons, Hand Crossbows, Longbows, Repeating Crossbows, Shortbows, Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields (except Tower Shields), and Deity's Favored Weapon (Longsword) Spells: Divine. DC 10 + Spell + WIS. Number of spells per day given on table, extra spells for high WIS. Needs 8 hours of sleep + 1 study to recharge. Gains spells every level. Can cast any known spell at any time without preparing it ahead of time, assuming there are still spells per day left for the spell's level. Orisons: Knows 5 currently, Unlimited Casting. Judgment: Swift Action once per Day. Grants various Sacred Bonuses. Must participate in combat to gain bonuses. Bonuses last until the end of Combat. If Frightened, Panckied, Paralyzed, Stunned, Unconscious, or otherwise prevented from participating in combat, the ability does not end but the bonuses do not resume until participating back in the fight. Domain: Valor Inquisition, Grants Touch of Resolve - Can use remove fear on a single creature a number of times per day equal to 3 + WIS Monster Lore: Add WIS mod on Knowledge checks to identify the abilities and weaknesses of creatures. Stern Gaze: Gain a Morale Bonus on all Intimidate and Sense Motive checks equal to 1/2 Inquisitor Level (Minimum +1) Cunning Initiative: Add WIS Mod on all Initiative Checks Detect Alignment: Can use detect chaos, detect evil, detect good, or detect law at will. Track: Add 1/2 Level on Survival Checks made to follow or identify tracks 'Judgments' Destruction: Grants a +1 sacred bonus on all weapon damage rolls. Increases by +1 for every three inquisitor levels. Healing: Gain fast healing 1. Amount of healing increases by 1 point for every three inquisitor levels. Justice: Grants a +1 sacred bonus on all attack rolls. Increases by +1 for every five inquisitor levels. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled on all attack rolls made to confirm critical hits. Piercing: Grants a +1 sacred bonus on concentration checks and caster level checks made to overcome a target’s spell resistance. Increases by +1 for every three inquisitor levels. Protection: Grants a +1 sacred bonus to AC. Increases by +1 for every five inquisitor levels. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled against attack rolls made to confirm critical hits against the Inquisitor. Purity: Grants a +1 sacred bonus on all saving throws. Increases by +1 for every five inquisitor levels. At 10th level, the bonus is doubled against curses, diseases, and poisons. Resiliency: Gain DR 1/magic. Increases by 1 for every five inquisitor levels. At 10th level, this DR changes from Magic to Chaotic. Resistance: Gain 2 points of energy resistance against one energy type (acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic) chosen when the judgment is declared. Increases by 2 for every three inquisitor levels. Smiting: The inquisitor’s weapons count as magic for the purposes of bypassing DR. At 6th level, the inquisitor’s weapons also count as Lawful for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. At 10th level, the inquisitor’s weapons also count as adamantine for the purpose of overcoming DR (but not for reducing hardness). 'Spells' Caster Level: 2 Inquisitor(2) Concentration: +7 + Stat(3) + Trait(2) |-|Cantrips='5 Known, Unlimited Use' Create Water Conjuration Detect Magic Divination Disrupt Undead Necromancy Guidance Divination Read Magic Divination |-|Level 1='3 Known, 3 per Day' + Bonus(1) Bless Enchantment Divine Favor Evocation Lend Judgment Divination 'Character Traits' Focused Mind (Magic): +2 Concentration (Ultimate Campaign) Sacred Touch (Faith): Stabilize a dying creature with a touch as a Standard Action (Ultimate Campaign) 'Feats' Dodge (Level 1): +1 Dodge Bonus to AC (Core Rulebook) 'Skills' Adventuring Ranks(A): 12 = + INT(0)x2 Background Ranks(B): 4 = Base(2)x2 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics +0 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -2 - - | Appraise +0 | 0 0 | - 0(INT) - - | Artistry +0 | 0 0 | - 0(INT) - - | Bluff +4 | 1 - | 3 0(CHA) - - | Climb +1 | 0 - | - 3(STR) -2 - - | Craft - | 0 0 | - 0(INT) - - | Diplomacy +7 | 2 - | 3 0(CHA) 2 - | Aasimar Disable Device - | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -2 - - | Disguise +4 | 1 - | 3 0(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +0 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -2 - - | Fly +0 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -2 - - | Handle Animal - | 0 0 | - 0(CHA) - - | Heal +3 | 0 - | - 3(WIS) - - | Intimidate +5 | 1 - | 3 0(CHA) 1 - | Stern Gaze K. Arcana +4 | 1 - | 3 0(INT) - - | Monster Lore K. Dungeoneering +4 | 1 - | 3 0(INT) - - | Monster Lore K. Engineering - | 0 0 | - 0(INT) - - | K. Geography - | 0 0 | - 0(INT) - - | K. History - | 0 0 | - 0(INT) - - | K. Local - | 0 - | - 0(INT) - - | K. Nature +4 | 1 - | 3 0(INT) - - | Monster Lore K. Nobility - | 0 0 | - 0(INT) - - | K. Planes - | 0 - | - 0(INT) - - | K. Religion +4 | 1 - | 3 0(INT) - - | Monster Lore Linguistics - | 0 0 | - 0(INT) - - | Lore (Merc Units) +4 | 0 1 | 3 0(INT) - - | Perception +9 | 1 - | 3 3(WIS) 2 - | Aasimar Perform +0 | 0 0 | - 0(CHA) - - | Profession (Soldier) +8 | 0 2 | 3 3(WIS) - - | Ride +0 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -2 - - | Sense Motive +8 | 1 - | 3 3(WIS) 1 - | Stern Gaze Sleight of Hand +1 | 0 1 | - 2(DEX) -2 - - | Spellcraft - | 0 - | - 0(INT) - - | Stealth +4 | 1 - | 3 2(DEX) -2 - - | Survival +3 | 0 - | - 3(WIS) - - | +1 to Track Swim +1 | 0 - | - 3(STR) -2 - - | Use Magic Device - | 0 - | - 0(CHA) - - | Notes: 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Worn Armored Coat 50 gp 20 lb Worn Longsword 15 gp 4 lb Worn Sling 0 gp 0 lb Worn Bullets (20) 0.2 gp 10 lb Worn Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5lb Worn Flask 0.03 gp 1.5lb Worn Holy Symbol, Silver 25 gp 1 lb Worn Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Worn Weapon Cord 0.1 gp 0 lb Worn Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Worn Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Backpack Blanket, Winter 0.5 gp 3 lb Backpack Chalk (x5) 0.05 gp 0 lb Backpack Flint & Steel 1 gp 0 lb Backpack Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb Backpack Manacles 15 gp 2 lb Backpack Oil 0.1 gp 0.5lb Backpack Piton (x5) 0.5 gp 2.5lb Backpack Sack (x4) 0.4 gp 2 lb Backpack Silk Rope 10 gp 5 lb Backpack Soap 0.01 gp 0.5lb Backpack Sunrod (x2) 4 gp 2 lb Backpack Trail Rations (x5) 2.5 gp 5 lb Backpack = Totals: 129.49 gp 74.5lb |-|Encumbrance= Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 230 460 1150 |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp Career Earnings: 0.00 gp Carried Inventory: -129.49 gp Consumed items: 0.00 gp Living accommodations 0.00 gp Coinage: 20.51 gp 'Character Notes' |-|People= Fhanna Lorewalker: Dwarven Lore Shaman, adventured together on the Roughy River Run, and also a brief romantic tryst after the midsummer celebration Drayvin Angeltongue: Human Skald, adventured together on the Roughy River Run Sylvain the Willow: Half-Elf Bard, adventured together on the Roughy River Run Caius Aurelius: Aasimar Paladin, sacrificed himself for the party on the Roughy River Run Erin Vaneese: Tiefling Magus, adventured together on the Roughy River Run Francis John III: Employer on the Roughy River Run Francis John II: Receiver of goods on the Roughy River Run, |-|Places= Roughy River: Halfling Village, site of a party Dunn Wright Inn: Tavern for adventurers Venza |-|Enemies= |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 0 Initial GP: 0 Roughy River Run 27 Jan, 2017 XP: 1762 Gold: 1146 'Level Ups' |-|1='Level 1' Ability Score: Class Taken: Inquisitor FC Point: Hit Point HP: 10 = + Inquisitor(8) + CON(1) + FC(1) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +2 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +2 Class Features: Spells, Orisons, Domain, Judgment, Monster Lore, Stern Gaze Spells Learned: Detect Magic, Disrupt Undead, Guidance, Read Magic, Bless, Divine Favor Feats: Dodge Adventure Skills: 6 = + Inquisitor(6) + INT(0) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, Intimidate, Perception, Sense Motive Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Lore (Merc Units), Profession (Soldier) |-|2='Level 2' Ability Score: Class Taken: Inquisitor FC Point: Hit Point HP: 18 = + Inquisitor(6) + CON(1) + FC(1) BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Class Features: Cunning Initiative, Detect Alignment, Track Spells Learned: Create Water, Lend Judgment Feats: Adventure Skills: 12 = + Inquisitor(6) + INT(0) Ranks Taken: Diplomacy, K. Arcana, K. Dungeoneering, K. Nature, K. Religion, Stealth Background Skills: 4 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Profession (Soldier), Sleight of Hand |-|Future Ideas= 'Approvals' Initial - FrancisJohn (Judge) - 08/17/2016 [https://www.myth-weavers.com/showthread.php?p=12120662#post12120662 Level 2] - FrancisJohn (Judge) - 02/01/2017 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets